She's just a friend
by Elda Nara
Summary: UA/ Ella es solo una amiga. Ella es una buena amiga. Ella solo es una amiga a la que le gusta la moda... Si claro, solo una amiga ¿Lo creía o solo lo repetía para hacérselo creer el mismo? Eso se había acabado, ella no era solo una amiga. Él estaba enamorado de ella y no la volvería a perder. (luego arreglo el summary xP) /READ WITH Google-Chrome


She's just a friend

By: Elda Nara

_._

_-¡Hey Adrien! -dijo Kim pasándole el brazo por los hombros interrumpiendo._

_-Me enteré que le gustas a Kagami, la reina de hielo -alzo las cejas de forma sugerente._

_-Una más a la lista hermano -bromeo Nino chocando su puño contra el hombro de su mejor amigo._

_-Seguramente te será fácil ¿No? -insistió el mas alto de los tres._

_Adrien se froto las manos intentando quitarse el frio -¿Es en lo único que piensan chicos? -se quejó intentando quitarse a Kim de encima -Además Kagami es una buena amiga -agrego mal mirándolos._

_-¡Oh vamos Adrien! -se quejo Kim._

_-No debí contarles -se llevo las manos a la boca soplando un poco de aliento para intentar calentarlas. Era un día nevado -Además ya les dije que quiero hacerlo con una chica que me guste -afirmo el rubio ajustándose la bufanda azul que había recibido de su padre en su cumpleaños. Tenia 16 años, no era como que fuera a morir por seguir siendo virgen._

_Kim comenzó a reír, soltándolo -Pareces una chica Adrien, tienes de donde escoger y aun así … jajajaja… eres un estúpido romántico… jajaja. -Se llevo las manos al estómago. Mientras Adrien le alcanzo desde espalda, intentaba restregarle los nudillos en las cienes a Kim._

_Nino no aguanto y comenzó a reír -Vamos Adrien, es un poco extraño para un chico. Es casi una necesidad imperiosa para nosotros -bromeo tontamente._

_-Seguramente si Alya te escucha decir tremenda tontería… _

_-Si lo escucho decir "¿Que?" _

_Los tres amigos se congelaron mirando a la espalda de Nino. Ahí estaba su novia, Alya, imponente, con los puños en la cintura y la ceja izquierda alzada esperando una explicación que, por supuesto, no iba a llegar. Detrás de ella, saludaba Marinette sonriendo sin entender que sucedía. _

_Nino se paro de inmediato cambiando de tema y llevándose a Alya mientras Kim se escabullía, quedando solo Adrien en compañía de una nerviosa Marinette. Adrien le sonrió mirándola mas de lo necesario, antes de que ella se percatara, el amablemente se ofreció a acompañarla a clase._

_-¿De que hablaban? -pregunto Marinette mientras subían las escaleras. La curiosidad le podía, quería saber si Nino se metería en problemas con Alya._

_Adrien se lo pensó un momento, no pretendía revelarle que aun era virgen y que por ello sus amigos se burlaban de él, incluso habían comenzado a proponerle "candidatas"._

_-Del primer amor -respondió, no era una mentira del todo._

_-Lo siento -se apresuró a disculparse._

_-¿Por qué? -sonrió él -es un tema que también hablan las chicas ¿No?_

_-Si, pero… pero… es muy personal._

_-Eso quiere decir que estás enamorada de alguien -pregunto, tenía curiosidad. ¿Quién seria el chico ideal de la siempre dulce, talentosa y justiciera Marinette?_

_-E… pues… esque…_

.

.

.

-Ah… ah… Adri… en… -susurro con voz tórrida Marinette.

Ella se estremeció y él subió la palma por la espalda desnuda, acariciándola en un pausado vaivén. Hizo a un lado todo su cabello, depositando un húmedo beso en su cuello.

-… … ¿Por qué… me mirabas ahhhh? -Marinette ahogo un gemido -… así?

-Estaba recordando -explico. Le acarició la cadera y luego deslizó la mano por la redonda curva del trasero.

-¿Re… recordando? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa ella.

Adrien deslizo los dedos entre las nalgas, en busca de la abertura virgen. Cuando la tocó allí, ella ahogo otro gemido. Estaba boca abajo, recargada sobre codos y rodillas, mientras él estaba sobre ella, se estaba tomando su tempo, lento, paciente, presionó hacia el interior con la punta de su dedo medio

-Tranquila, My lady... Respira hondo.

-¡Ahhh! -gimoteo ella cerrando los puños.

Adrien comenzó a mover de nuevo el dedo en el estrecho orificio. Uno, luego dos... Hasta añadir el tercero. El ardor se intensificó hasta que le pareció que su piel estaba en llamas. Gimió al tiempo que se empujaba hacia la mano de Adrien, contoneándose para empalarse más profundamente. Adrien la detuvo con firmeza presionándole la cadera al punto de marcarle los dedos en la delicada piel pálida.

-Despacio, princesa, con calma. Quiero que sea lo más placentero posible para ti.

-No quiero esperar… Estoy preparada. - Ella lo hizo. Dejó de contraer los músculos y él logró introducirse hasta el segundo nudillo. ¡Joder! Ardiente y estrecha.

-Pronto -Adrien apretó los dientes.

Ella gimió de frustración; el gemido se transformó en un suspiro, con movimientos firmes y pausados, Adrien fue introduciendo los dedos más profundamente mientras le besaba con ternura la espalda. Marinette se mordió los labios, comenzaba a perderse entre el placer y las sensaciones.

Su respiración, según él podía notar por la subida y bajada de sus hombros, era jadeante y entrecortada por la expectativa de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Marinette alzó la cabeza y le miró por encima del hombro, sollozó temblorosamente. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y las pupilas dilatadas. Se inclinó, sin dejar de estimularla, para besarla en los labios, los mordió antes de recorrerlos con la lengua en busca de la suya… Marinette rompió el contacto cuando grito.

-Adrien… por favor… -rogo -por favor… ya -El sonido fue un gemido entrecortado.

-Lo se Bugnette. -Adrien acaricio con la punta de su nariz la oreja de ella -Para conseguirlo tienes que estar preparada. ¿Puedes presionar hacia mí? -ella hizo lo que él le pidió -Sí, así. Con fuerza -a los pocos segundos, los dedos estaban introducido por completo.

Adrien comenzó a sudar, apenas podía esperar para follarle el culo, para poseerla por completo. En el momento en que Marinette le había permitido deslizarse en ese precioso trasero, sabría que ella confiaba en él por completo, que no solo era la loca pasión que los consumía cada que se quedaban solos, no importaba lo que le hubiera prometido antes, no quería esconderse más, quería que todo el mundo supiera que ella estaba con él, que ella lo había elegido ¡Maldición! No pensaba permitir que su relación se fuera al diablo por estúpidas indecisiones, ni apariencias. No la volvería a perder.

-Adrien...

-¿Sí, My lady? -ella estaba tensa como una cuerda- ¿Estás bien?

-Haz… ah, ah… ya... por favor -sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Él deslizó los dedos por la hinchada vulva, por el duro y anhelante clítoris. Adrien soltó una palabrota, estaba llevándola más allá de sus límites, estaba a punto de correrse y él junto a ella en cuento la viera. Pero antes tenía que terminar la tarea. Retiró los dedos del trasero lentamente, provocando un quejido de parte de ella.

Adrien le separó las nalgas, con el corazón resonando, presionó la dura erección, tomándola con mas fuerza de la necesaria de la cadera. Poco a poco comenzó a hundirse. Marinette tensó la espalda. Cuando él se detuvo, ella respiró hondo mordiéndose los labios. Volvió a la carga y ella cerró los puños alzando la cadera, Adrien se quedó inmóvil.

Marinette negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. -No, no … te… detengas. -ella apenas podía hablar.

Adrien le acarició de nuevo las nalgas y empujó un poco más. Cuando introdujo una parte más gruesa en el trasero virgen, Marinette no respiró.

-¿Princesa?

Ella comenzó a jadear, y él casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos mientras observaba la situación de manera retrospectiva.

-E-es más … ah… intenso...

Adrien llevó los dedos entre sus muslos otra vez. Estaba más mojada que antes, más mojada que nunca, ¿Cómo era posible? Le acarició el clítoris antes de meter dos dedos en su sexo. Se deslizaron, como si estuvieran impregnados de mantequilla derretida. Resbaladiza, húmeda, caliente, perfecta. Ella grito desesperada, moviéndose necesitada, pero él se lo impidió.

-Necesitas correrte -susurro. No era una pregunta, él lo sabía.

Aun no la penetraba por completo, pero sentir la vertiginosa subida de su pasión le excitó de una manera que no conocía.

-Vas a aceptarme por completo my lady. Voy a llenar este delicioso culo que tienes -le susurró al oído, estaba siendo posesivo, dominante, incluso depravado con ella- Y mientras te follo, te frotaré el clítoris. Me suplicarás que te dé más.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo podía jadear completamente tensa. Ya no quería que hablara, quería que hiciera exactamente eso. No quería seguir esperando, llevaba demasiadas horas excitada.

-¿Lo quieres? -Adrien sabía que sí, pero quería que lo admitiera.

Estar así con ella, con su cuerpo a su disposición, hacía aflorar cada uno de sus instintos más bajos y primitivos. _"Tómala. Poséela. Es tuya."_

-Sí… Adrien… -ella respondió mirándolo con sus profundos ojos azules.

Se arqueó y se retorció, ofreciéndose a él. De alguna manera, cuando ella dijo aquellas dos sencillas palabras, su pene palpitaba en respuesta, dispuesto a darle todo lo que pudiera. Sujetándola embistió con fuerza haciéndola gritar y ella sintió un dolor abrasador justo cuando él traspasó los apretados músculos para hundirse en su interior. Aceptarle siempre había resultado un placer que apenas podía expresar con palabras, pero esto era todavía más íntimo; la conexión era muda pero absoluta.

Él flexionó las caderas, clavándose con más fuerza y haciendo que se quedara sin aliento. El susurro de las sábanas se aunaba con sus gemidos, siguiendo el ritmo de los empujes.

Entonces se introdujo una y otra vez, apretada, la sensación de tener la erección desnuda en su interior le volvió loco. Sí, jugaba con fuego y sabía que tenían que hablar sobre ello, pero la necesitaba demasiado, apretó los dientes, contuvo el aliento deteniéndose, se retiró despacio un poco, antes de que ella pudiera protestar, volvió a penetrarla con mucha mas fuerza; repitió la acción una y otra vez. Marinette comenzó a arañar las sabanas negras y clavar las uñas gimiendo, gritando. Su culo apretaba el miembro de Adrien con tanta intensidad que él casi perdió el control penetrándola, mas rápido, mas fuerte, Las sensaciones se volvieron abrumadoras y amenazaron con hacerla estallar. Sollozó. Adrien la estaba poseyendo por completo y ella abrazó la posibilidad de entregarse de manera absoluta. Entonces, él sabría que ella le pertenecía por completo y que siempre lo haría.

La respuesta era ardiente, pero era su confianza lo que le tenía a punto de explotar. La conexión. Podía sentir, literalmente, cómo se calentaba el cuerpo de Marinette, cómo se sobrecargaba y se dirigía justo hacia donde él la guiaba. Con cada suspiro, con cada gemido, con cada tensión en sus músculos o sacudida de cabeza. No duraría. Le rozó el clítoris de nuevo, lo rodeó y apretó con los dedos. Marinette estaba a punto de explotar. Su orgasmo le arrastraría consigo y no podía esperar más. Le apretó el clítoris otra vez y se sumergió hasta el fondo.

-¡Córrete! -apenas había terminado de decir la palabra cuando ella comenzó a estremecerse intensamente. Apresó la erección con poderosas contracciones y gritó; corcoveando, palpitando con cada latido del clímax. Un momento después, el orgasmo que él había contenido atravesó como un rayo sus testículos y salió disparado como un ardiente relámpago. Siguió zambulléndose en ella con fieros envites mientras el fuego hacía crecer los estremecimientos, de repente, Adrien gruño como si el placer le hubiera desgarrado el alma, para finalmente vaciarse dentro de ella.

Durante algunos segundos siguió palpitando antes de que se retirara. Incapaz de contener los escalofríos de placer que sentía Marinette, Adrien la recostó boca arriba y la envolvió entre sus brazos, apretándola contra el rítmico latido de su corazón.

Ella se acurruco y aferró a él. No podía seguir haciendo eso. Cada que pasaba algo entre ellos se enterraba un metro mas profundo en la tierra, un paso mas cerca al dolor que llegaría cuando eso se acabara tan abruptamente como había comenzado.

-¿My lady? -Adrien aun jadeaba al igual que ella.

Ella respondió tomándolo del rostro depositando un beso.

-Debo irme -susurro sin esfuerzos. Estaba realmente cansada.

-Quédate -aunque había sido gentil, había sonado a una orden mas que una petición.

-Sabes que no puedo -explico ella incorporándose -alguien podría vern..

Él la imito, acarisio su rostro con los nudillos -solo esta nohe.

Ella se sonrojo, cediendo, afirmo moviendo la cabeza.

Era una idiotez. Seguro medio Paris se había enterado de sus actividades aquella noche por sus gritos, que mas le daba que todos se enteraran.

No la presionaría, pero de una cosa estaba seguro. Él la amaba y París se enteraría.

* * *

_._

-Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir, así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Thomas Astruc. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Pero la historia y las guarradas esas SI que me pertenecen.

-Esto es parte del Fic anterior que publiqué llamado "dulces tentaciones"; en un principio no iba a tener continuación, pero dije, ¿Por qué no?

-Cabe decir que el desarrollo ha estado en mi cabeza por algunos meses. Solo que hoy estaba tan deprimida por que reprobar mi examen de francés que me desahogue escribiendo, y… no encuentro la lógica de porque salió esto.

-Mil gracias si dejas un review, aunque sea pequeño, eso me haría muy feliz.


End file.
